Castaway!
by Akasuna no Nagi-chan
Summary: Perjalanan indah menuju pulau pribadi Sasuke berubah menjadi bencana yang memisahkan mereka semua di sebuah pulau misterius./'Kami-sama, lindungilah kami semua'/"Kita harus bisa bertahan hidup dan pergi dari pulau ini"/ Akankah mereka menemukan jalan pulang?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Perjalanan indah menuju pulau pribadi Sasuke berubah menjadi bencana yang memisahkan mereka semua di sebuah pulau misterius./'Kami-sama, lindungilah kami semua'/"Kita harus bisa bertahan hidup dan pergi dari pulau ini"/ Akankah mereka menemukan jalan pulang?

.

.

.

CASTAWAY?!

Rated: T

SasuSaku, SaiIno, NaruHina

Warning: OOC, Typoo, Weird, AU, etc

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Siang itu, matahari bersinar terik menyapu lautan biru dengan kehangatan yang bersahabat. Awan seputih kapas pun berarak pelan di langit dengansantai menemani si raja siang. Disambut dengan deburan ombak kecil dan tenang yang terdengar sesekali, menemani perjalanan sebuah speedboat yang menampung 6 muda-mudi di dalamnya.

"Cuaca hari ini benar-benar indah, cocok untuk berlayar ke pulau pribadinya teme" ujar seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan cengiran khas.

"K-kau benar, Naruto-kun" jawab seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan mata yang memandang lautan biru.

"Ah, aku bahagia sekali hari ini, terimakasih sudah mengajak kami, Sasuke-kun" celetuk gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang.

"Hn, tidak masalah" balas pemuda tampan dengan surai raven yang melawan gravitasi.

Mereka menikmati keadaan lautan biru yang sangat indah hari ini dengan tenang dan damai. Namun seorang gadis pirang menginterupsi ketenangan tadi dengan-

"Minna, ayo kita karoke"-teriakannya yang dahsyat. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mendecih pelan dan menutup telinga mereka.

"Bisa-bisa telinga kami rusak kalau harus mendengarmu menyanyi" komentar seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat yang disambut dengan tawa kecil oleh yanglain. Walau begitu, mereka tetap menyetujui ide tadi dan memulai sesi karoke mereka dengan radio dikapal. Setelah lelah bernyanyi, mereka mulai berfoto-foto tanpa menyadari keadaan langit yang mulai berubah. Awan-awan putih tadi telah menjadi kelabu dan menutupi sinar matahari sehingga membuat langit menjadi gelap. Ombak yang tadinya pelan dan kecil pun mulai begerak cepat.

Mereka semua akhirnya menyadari perubahan mendadak keadaan sekitar mereka yang mulai tidak bersahabat. Sasuke yang tanggap langsung mengambil alih kemudi dari tangan Naruto dan mencoba mengembalikan kapal mereka ke jalur yang tepat. Namun apa daya kekuatan alam yang lebih besar, kapal pun mulai oleng dan memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan terbalik. Mereka hanya mampu pasrah dan berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka semua dansesudah itu menyiapkan tas ransel besar mereka yang berisi beberapa alat untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya mereka terdampar. Merasakan kapal akan segera terbalik, mereka semua panik dan mengambil ransel besar masing-masing kemudian langsung melompat dari kapal dan terbawa arus.

'Kami-sama, selamatkanlah kami semua'

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali setelah tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan potongan memorinyadan matanya mulai menjelajahitempat dimana ia berara sekarang. Berulang kali ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain dan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Namun berulang kali pula ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa yang ada padanya saat ini hanyalah sebuah ransel besar bewarnya merah tua miliknyayang sama basahnya dengan dirinya.

'Dimana ini? Kami-sama, tolonglah diriku' batin gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut. Ia berdiri dan memanggul tas ranselnya yang tidak terlaluberat dan sekali lagi memperhatikan sekitarnya. Kali ini untuk mengidentifikasi keadaan sekitarnya dan mencari kemungkinan untuk bertahan hidup. Ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa dirinya terdampar di pesisir pantai sebuah pulau antah berantah dan ia rasa ia bisa bertahan hidup di sini, yang ia butuhkan adalah api unggun untuk menghangatkan badannya, mengingat matahari sudah memperlihatkan tanda akan terbenam.

Sakura pun meletakkan ranselnya di sebuah batu besar dan mengambil pisau dari dalamkantung kecil di ranselnya. Setelah itu ia menyisiri pantai dan menemukan beberapa batang bambu yang memberinya ide untuk membuat tombak bambu untuk menangkap ikan dan sebagai senjata pertahanan diri. Dia mencari batu untuk menjadi ujung tombaknya nanti, dan tidak perlu berjalan jauh, ia menemukan batuyang pas menurutnya. Ia mengasah batu tadi dan mengikatnya di ujung bambu tadi dengan tali yang dibawanya. Setelah dirasanya cukup kuat, Sakura membawa tombaknya ke arah air dangkal dimana terlihat beberapa ikan sedang berenang. Sakura berjalan dengan pelan selagimembidik sebuah ikan yang dirasanya cukup besar dan dengan gerakan halus, ditancapkannya ujung tombaknya ke arah ikan tersebut kemudian mengangkatnya dan mendapati ikan tadi menancap di ujung tombaknya. Sakura berjalan kemudian meletakkan ikan serta tombaknya di dekat ranselnya dan melanjutkan tujuan awalnya untuk membuat api unggun. Setelah memungut dan memotong beberapa kayu, ia membuat sebuah apiunggun sederhana dengan bantuan rumput kering dan batu. Jangan heran jika Sakura terlihathandal dalam melakukan semuanya, karena Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai adalah penjelajah ulung yang sangat memahami cara bertahan hidup di alam bebas.

Matahari pun terlihat mulaitenggelam sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk beristirahat sembari memanggang ikan untuk menjadi makan malamnya kali ini. Sakura berjalan menuju ransel dan tombaknya di batu besar tadi dengan bantuan sebuah obor kecil sebagai pengganti senternya yg rusakterkena air. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sakura tersandung sebuah batukecil, ia pun berbalik dan memungut batu tadi yang berbentuk petak dengan ukiran gambar diatasnya, ia memutuskan menyimpan batutadi dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil barang-barangnya. Sakura kembali berjalan menuju api unggun dan menggelarkantung tidurnya yang sudah dikeringkannya, setelah itu mengambil bajunya yang sudah kering dan berganti pakaian. Selesai berganti pakaian, diambilnya ikan tadi dan ditusuknya dengan sebuah ranting kecil dan memanggang ikan tersebut. Selesai makan barulah ia merapikan barangnya dan menjemur bajunya yang masih basah, setelah itu barulah ia tertidur.

'Kami-sama, lindungilah kami semua'

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbit dan membagikan sinarnya dengan ramah untuk Sakura yang terlihat mengernyit menghalau sinar matahari. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan dengan segera ia bangkit kemudian merenggangkan badannya.

"Selamat pagi dunia" ucapnya dengan gembira menyambut pagi kali ini. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam ranselnya. Kemudia ia berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon kelapa dan menemukan buah kelapa yg jatuh berserakan. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sakura membuat lubang untuk meminum air kelapa tersebut dan kemudian membelahnya untuk memakan isinya. Setelah menghabiskan 3 buah kelapa, Sakura berjalan menuju hutan dengan masih memegang tombaknya untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya ada binatang buas atau semacamnya. Namun hutan ini tidak terlihat begitu lebat, sehingga kemungkinan adanya binatang buas sepertinya kecil. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Sakura menemukan sebuah buku tua bersampul coklat tua yang mulai pudar dan terdapat tulisan besar di sampulnya.

"Survival Plan?" Baca Sakuradengan alis terangkat penasaran. Dibaliknya halaman demi halaman buku tersebut yang ternyata berisi cara-cara bertahan hidup di pulau ini dan beberapa alat serta benda yang bisa dibuatnya di sini. Mulai dari tempat tidur, kursi, meja, bahkan untuk membuat rumah dan pakaian. Ketika sedang asyik membaca buku tersebut, Sakura menabrak punggung seseorang yang berada di depannya. Sakura tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, ia takut kalau seandainya itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sakura menguatkan hatinya dan dengan gerakan kilat ditodongkannya tombak tadi ke arah sosok yang ditabraknya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati wajah familier yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau mau membunuhku Sakura?" Tanya sosok tadi dengan nada sarkatis.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Kau benar-benar Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan penasaran dan kecurigaan tanpa menurunkan tombaknya.

"Hn, iya Saku, aku Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu dari pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha, sahabat dari Naruto-dobe Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno. Makanan favoritku adalah tomat dan warna favoritku adalah biru. Kau puas?" Jelas Sasuke dengan panjang lebar dan sinis. Sakura pun melompat memeluk Sasuke dengan kuat sehingga pemuda itu hampir terjatuh.

"Hiks...syukurlah kau selamat...Hiks...kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu... Hiks"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

"Kau janji?"

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana kau terdampar Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura setelah mereka selesai membuat beberapa alat di bukuyang ditemukan Sakura seperti kapak sederhana dari cangkang kerang di pinggiran pantai, palu dari batu,beberapa pakaian dari rotan, dan juga sebuah kompor serta sebuah rumah kecil dari daun pisang dan bambu. Saat ini Sakura sedang memasak beberapa bahan makanan yang didapatnya di hutan dan dipantaitadi siang ketika Sasuke sibuk membuat ini dan itu

"Di pantai satunya lagi. Hn, Saku, kalau sudah seleai kau bisa mandi di air terjun itu" jawab Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi di sebuah air terjun kecil namun cukup untuk membersihkantubuhnya. Sementara itu Sakura mematikan apikompornya dan menghidangkan masakan ikannya diatas kayu bundar ceperyang menjadi piring mereka, kemudian sup sayuran di atas bekas kelapa yang dibuat menjadi mangkuk dan terakhir sebuah kentang tumbuk dengan tomat di atas piring dari kayu. Sakura rasa dulunya pulau ini berpenghuni, terlihat dari tanaman yang terdapat di sini seperti yang ada di kebun, dan ia bersyukur untuk itu. Sesudah itu ia pergi membawa ranselnya ke dekat sebuah semak belukar yang bersebelahan dengan air terjun tadi. Ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menyisakan pakaian dalamnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam pancuran air tersebut. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia keluar menuju semak belukar tadi dan berpakaian di sana, setelah selesai, ia kembalimenuju rumah kecil mereka dimana di luarnya Sasuke sedang menikmati hangatnya api unggun dan membaca buku tadi. Sakura meletakkan ranselnya di dalam rumah dan kemudian keluar membawa makanan yang sudah dimasaknya untuk mereka nikmati.

"Ayokita makan Sasuke-kun" ajaknya pada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memandangkapal yang karam di pinggiran muaradi dekat mereka sekarang.

"Hn, ayo" balasnya mengiyakan ajakan Sakura yang sekarang tengah memberinyatigapiring yang masing-masing berisi ikangoreng, sup tomat, dan kentang tumbuk beserta tomat.

"Itadaikimasu" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dan memulai kegiatan makan mereka dalam diam. Selesai makan, mereka mencuci piring di muara tersebut dan mengeringkannya. Setelah itu mereka duduk-duduk sebentar mencari kehangatan dari api unggun.

"Hn, Sakura menurutku ada sebuah cerita di pulau ini" celetuk Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm, aku juga berpikir begitu Sasuke-kun, ohya aku menemukan sebuah batu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukiran di atasnya kemarin"balas Sakura pelan dan meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mengambil batu aneh yang didapatinya kemarin kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sasuke

"Batu ini terlihat seperti sebuah hieroglif, tetapi simbolnya terlihat asing, ini bukanlah logograf" ujar Sasuke selagi masih mengamati batu tadi dengan kening berkerut dan wajah berpikir.

"Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dari pulau ini, dan sepertinya batu ini menguatkan dugaanku mengenai adanya atau setidaknya pernah ada kehidupan di pulau ini" komentar Sakura dengan serius. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah mencoba memecahkan simbol-simbol yang terukir di batu itu dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Hn, sudahlah, sebaiknya kita tidur agar punya cukup tenaga untuk mencari yang lain besok" ujar Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan dibalas anggukan Sakura. Mereka pun memasuki rumah kecil mereka dan menggelar kantung tidur masing-masing diatas lantai beralas daun pisang yang sudah dijahit dengan akar-akar dari hutan.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura setelah membaringkan badannya.

"Hn, oyasumi" balas Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya.

'Kami-sama, pertemukanlah kami semua'

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Hai semua, saya kembalindengan fic MC yang terinspirasi dari game the sims castaway, tau kan?

Entahlah saya rasa ceritanya agak maksa, tapi biarlah, di game nya juga gaada yang logis, jadi saya berusaha maksimal untuk melogiskannya, walau akhirnya rada maksa T.T

Akhir kata, bagi yang mau protes, kritik, saran, atau bahkan memuji *plak *ngarep silahkan sampaikan dalam review :)

Arigatou minna, jaa

Jangan lupa review :))

With Love~

Akasuna no Nagi-chan


End file.
